


They Will Pay

by BossBot97, CommentJunkie (BossBot97)



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Death, M/M, More Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:26:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BossBot97/pseuds/BossBot97, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BossBot97/pseuds/CommentJunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well I'm doing one where Wave died, so now Blaster has to go. This will NOT be a happy ending story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blaster Rewind Rumble

I crept through the trees, not too comfortable with this type of espionage. My paint job did me in. 'Cracker spotted me, and well, one thing lead to another, and I got shot in the spark chamber. Died instantly.  
Felt Rewind go into berserk mode. He hasn't done that since Chromedome offlined. I'm happy I meant that much to him, but right now I can think of nothing more than what my death has done to him. They will both die now, him and his twin.  
Soundwave is offline, he can't help. The two fliers of his, and Rumble, will offline first, and soon. They didn't trust me enough to dock yet. Frenzy will offline with his twin. Eventually the other four will die as well, their deaths prolonged by the docking immediately prior to the battle...

* * *

I felt it. The moment he offlined I knew. The part of my spark disintegrating was just a bonus hint. I could feel the ferocity of the attack on my mate. Felt it as he knew he was doomed. Felt it as he told me to live. Felt as he knew it was futile.  
I glared at my twin, ready to take on the whole army. I actually only wanted three helms tonight. Thundercracker and his trine. He would be made to watch as I slowly cut every energon line, broke every strut in both his wings bodies. But there would be no time for that. I could feel my spark fading as I thought. Eject had the same thought. _We're going to offline, aren't we?_ He spoke through the bond. I nodded sharply at him.  
 _But first, we kick some seeker afterburner._ There was no more need for words. We followed the terror twins as the stupid seekers came low for the next bombing run.

* * *

I felt the pang of anguish through my twin.  _Frenzy, are you okay?  
_ _No. Blaster just went down.  
_ _How-?_  Frenzy said nothing, just taped his chestplates. He choose slightly smaller targets than I could see the other twins going for. Seekers. They're all insane. I took my place next to Smokescreen.  
 _They will pay._


	2. Sideswipe ST3V3

::Blaster's down. Watch out for the cassettes, especially Rewind.::

::Yes, sir. Who got him?::

::The Elite Trine.::

::I'll get those flying fraggers if that's the last thing I ever do.::

I looked to my yellow half, silently contemplating what life would be like without half my spark. Let's just say it didn't look good. For anyone. I embraced him quickly. "Get off, you'll scratch my paint!" He hissed. For once I was happy about his violent reaction. At least I got one. The minis never would. "What's up?"

"Blaster's down. Thanks go to The Elite Trine..."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

I always liked that about Sunny. We ran for the nearest cliff and jumped.

* * *

I felt hot metal on my back. I didn't know anything. Still don't. Whoever was straddling my cockpit was tweaking my ailerons, causing my course to turn. I didn't notice, or care. I just didn't want him to stop, it felt so good. Once I noted my collision course with the cliff, it was too late to do anything about it. I closed my optics, hoping it would be fast. No such luck. As I was about to crash, my nosecone touched the stone I was so close, time reversed. Not enough to save me, not by a long shot. Just enough so I could relive my death so many times over while stuck in the time loop. Every loop I would get closer and closer. I blacked out from Energon loss about seven loops in. It took ten more for me to die, and eight more after that for the others to fix it.

**Author's Note:**

> Blaster, Rewind, Rumble, Sideswipe, ST3V3, who's next? Your comments will decide.


End file.
